


Rizzolified

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rizzolified

Any other day it would have been a lovely way to wake up. Sunlight, streaming through the Venetian blinds, warming her face, calling her, enticing her to begin her day.

But today, today, the sun should die! When the first beam of light DARED invade her haven of darkness, she cursed the foul thing.

She groaned, and covered her eyes with her arm; she felt that something was wrong. Not that she had a hangover…no, that she expected, it was the fact she was naked…naked as the day she was born!

"What the hell?" the blonde squeaks out.

Maura's eyes close tight against the light as she tries to remember what happened. But nothing comes to her.

She knows that a night of drunken sex has taken place because the room reeks of sex and her muscles hurt. But thankfully whoever the drunken romp was with has already left; she doesn't think she could deal with the awkward situation this morning.

She slowly gets out of bed and stretches. She shuffles to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

After turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature she gets in and is immediately met with a stinging sensation on her rear.

Gingerly, the blonde touches the tender area and it sends another wave of pain coursing through her body, and she wouldn't admit it, but a small…tiny…MINISCULE wave of pleasure to her core.

A little worried now, Maura exits the shower and goes to her closet to use her full length mirror to see what damage has been done to her ass.

Standing in front of the mirror she takes a deep breath and turns revealing a rather large and VERY red hand print on her left butt cheek.

"OH MY GOD!" she screams as she lightly probes the angry red mark.

In response to her loud exclamation, a groan comes from her bedroom.

Maura freezes and pokes her head out as a thin but muscular arm flops on her bed from the floor on the opposite side.

" _Oh god, they are still here!"_ Maura thinks.

"Who's there?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"Geez, Maur…keep it down will ya, my head is killin me." The person on the other floor responds.

A rat's nest of hair pokes over the edge of the bed, revealing, in fact it was Jane Rizzoli.

Maura blinks and looks at Jane, who as of this moment, is standing in her bedroom, stark naked, staring right back.

"Jane…you're naked." Maura croaks out.

"Well, you don't look too clothed yourself." The brunette retorts.

Blushing, Maura grabs her robe and puts it on.

"Since you're in the closet, I'm going to get in the shower." Jane says making her way to the bathroom.

"OK." Maura answers and leans against the closet wall, hitting the hand print accidently. "Owww."

Poking her head into the closet Jane smirks, "Sorry about that by the way, I didn't mean to leave that big of a mark. Just think of it this way…You've been Rizzolified!"

**Author's Note:**

> A tweet from @JaneRizzoli when she mentioned Rizzolified sized coffee made my mind go dirty and think of this...


End file.
